Of suns and sons
by phanthomfire
Summary: set during episode 39 of gensomaden when homura kidnaps goku. sanzo and goku with a healthy serving of kouryuu- koumyuu and konzen- goku. say awwww.
1. Chapter 1

Pitter-patter. Splash.

The rain fell heavily on the earth, almost as heavily as Sanzo's memories fell on his mind.

_**The rain.**__**Damn**__._

He watched a lone drop trickle its way down the glass window as he lit another cigarette. Maybe if he smoked enough, the gods might bless him with severe lung cancer and he'd die within the year. And with his life would go these accursed memories.

But…. Did he really want them all to go?

Did he- did he really want to forget all about Koumyou?

Would that be a betrayal?

Would he be betraying himself if he didn't allow himself the peace of mind he preached others must strive to attain?

_HEY, RIVER RAT!_

The voice echoed in Sanzo's mind as clearly as it had when it was first spoken.

RIVER RAT! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?

YOU'RE JUST A WORTHLESS, FILTHY RIVER-RAT! I WARNED MASTER SANZO THAT HE SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN RID YOU ALL THOSE YREARS AGO!

Kouryuu walked forward steadily, ignoring the insults and curses thrown at him in favour of the rain pounding the temple roof.

YOU ORPHAN BRAT! DON'T YOU IGNORE US! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, THE MERCIFUL GODDESS' NEPHEW OR SOMETHING?

YOU'RE JUST A PUNK! YOU'RE GONNA BECOME A TEMPLE SERVANT AND SERVE US FOREVER, SO STOP ACTING LIKE YOU'RE A MEMBER OF THE ARISTOCRACY!

JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN FIGHT WELL, DO YOU THINK YOU CAN BE SUPERIOR TO US? YOU'RE A MONSTER! YOU'VE CAST A SPELL ON SANZO-SAMA! THAT'S WHY HE'S SO BESOTTED WITH YOU! I TELL YOU, LING, IT'S NOT NATURAL! THE BRAT'S A YOUKAI FOR SURE! LOOK AT HIS EYES!

Kouryuu closed his eyes and dearly wished he could clap his hands to his ears without seeming to pay the taunting monks the attention they desired. His hands were halfway to his ears when Ling's reply made him stop in his tracks. To his horror, his eyes started going wet. A sob rose in his throat, but he choked it down and ran towards the Temple pond.

HEY GUYS, LOOK, THE RIVER RAT'S RETURNING TO THE WATER! OI, BRAT, DON'T MUCK UP THE POND, YA HEAR?

Kouryuu ran outside blindly and stood at the edge of the temple pond, shivering. Not from the rain that pounded his small figure, but from the worst insult they could have possibly tossed at him. The rain drops traced his hair and moved down his face. He didn't bother to wash them away. The rain was his shield at the moment, hiding his tears amongst the tears of the sky.

Author's note: this is a multi chapter fic about sanzo and its set in gensomaden during episode 39

( Ame: rain). Please review and tell me if u like it! Reviews encourage me to update sooner!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: Thank you so much, Sakural7865! I felt like punching a monk too! How dare they pick on poor Kouryuu!

…

Shuei stumbled over a broken step and cursed. DAMN. KOURYUU. WHERE WAS HE? Shuei had been looking for his young friend for nearly a half-hour without success. He ran along a corridor and stopped at a huge window, panting.

DAMN, KID, WHERE HAVE YA RUN OFF TO THIS TIME?

He opened his eyes and stared out at the rain outside, which had petered out into a fine drizzle. And suddenly caught a flash of gold near the temple pond.

…..

"KOURYUU!"

Shuei ground to a stop near the door leading to the holy pond and fought to catch his breath for the second time in as many minutes.

"Kouryuu, what are you doing there? Do you have any idea how long I've been looking for you? Get inside, silly, or you'll catch a cold!"

The kid shook his head vigorously, posture unnaturally stiff. Shuei frowned. NOT AGAIN.

He moved near the small boy, who bore closest resemblance to a drowned rat, his robes clinging translucently to his drenched figure; his golden hair sopping wet and plastered to his face.

"Hey."

No answer.

Shuei sighed and moved to face Kouryuu, who held his face down steadfastly, refusing to acknowledge anything other than his misery. Shuei gently reached down and pulled the boy's face up. The water trickling down his cheeks might be the rain, yeah, but that didn't explain the reddened eyes. The boy looked completely miserable, his violet eyes sparking with tears, his lower lip trembling and his face two shades paler than usual.

"G- Go aw-away."

"Kouryuu, you're eyes…"

"G-go away! I'm n-n-not crying!" The kid gasped out, trying to contain his sobs. Shuei couldn't help but admire him. Even at a time like this, the kid was mindful of his honor. "I- I'm not c-crying." Kouryuu whispered, even as two fat tears leaked down his tear and rain streaked cheeks.

Shuei simply stared at his young friend. For a minute, they stared at each other; the small, miserable child with wide eyed, stunning but teary violet eyes and the young monk, whose dark eyes were filled with understanding and assurance of comfort.

And Kouryuu broke.

His knees gave way and his hands flew up to his face to hide his moment of weakness as he sobbed. Shuei simply looked at his tortured friend for a few seconds before scooping him up in his arms and taking him inside the monastery.

….

Author's notes: Next chapter, Kouryuu reveals what the painful remark was. Expect angsty fluff! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Shuei nudged the door open with his hip and moved across the darkened room to deposit his small bundle on the sparse mattress. As soon as they touched the old but comfortable futon, the boy's arms flew around his neck as Kouryuu sobbed into his shoulder. Shuei simply let the boy cry his heart out and hopefully his fears too, as the sobbing gradually slowed and Kouryuu sniffled against his body mass.

"Sh-Shuei?" sniffled Kouryuu.

"Hmm?"

"Do- do you think Master Sanzo regrets picking me up from the river? Is he r-really planning to send me away to some other monastery soon?"

Shuei restrained himself from swearing before Kouryuu with difficulty. THOSE DAMNED MONKS! NOT SO DILIGENT IN DUTY AS IN SCORNING SOMEONE MORE THAN A DECADE YOUNGER TO THEM, ARE THEY?

Shuei laid a caring hand on the boy's head, his fingers threading into the soft hair.

"Kouryuu, what does your heart tell you?"

The boy looked at him confused, his violet eyes wide. Clearly he had not expected another question to be his answer. He slowly moved away from Shuei's embrace and leaned against the wall, looking very much like the small, insecure six year old he was instead of the older façade he faced the world with.

"It hurts." Kouryuu whispered, placing his small hand over his heart. "When I think that he might leave me, it hurts here."

As the words echoed around the silent room, Kouryuu felt an unowned memory tug at his heart- a small, brown haired, golden eyed child in chains, placing his small hand over his heart and whispering, "It hurts here."

Suddenly, the door to the small room slid open, a brief flash of lightning outside illuminating a figure with long brown hair, white robes and a caring smile.

Author note: Can u guess who that figure might be? Koumyou and Kouryuu fluff next chapter! Squeee!


	4. Chapter 4

The door closed behind Shuei as the teen monk retreated in the face of Koumyou Sanzo, 30th of mainland china, holder of the Seiten and the Maten scriptures.

" Kouryuu."

Soft sandals padded across the room to the stop before the six year old, who had bent in on himself like a reed, his white knuckles clutching his knees tightly. Koumyou looked at the shaking child for a few seconds before reaching down and lifting him into his arms, bridal style, and carrying him out into the courtyard.

The rain had stopped, leaving large brown puddles all over the place. The air was humid but cool, and Kouryuu shivered as the chill air hit his skin. He looked up from his crouched position at the freshly washed landscape, gleaming with raindrops everywhere. Then he hesitantly turned his head to meet Koumyou's smile.

" Oh, Kouryuu."

_He looks so lost, _Koumyou thought, as the child dropped his head again and broke the gaze, his soft lower lip quivering. Koumyou set his charge down against a pillar, taking care to avoid the damp spots in the wood.

Kouryuu shivered again as a light breeze blew in from the nearby mountains. A second later, he was startled by a pair of strong hands wrapping a robe around him.

He looked at Koumyou in shock. The sanzo was in his black sleeveless top and was busy settling the overlarge robe around the shivering child.

" But master! This is your holy robe! You musn't u-"

His words came to a sudden halt as Koumyou laid a hand on his head and smiled softly.

" Are you warm enough now?"

" Y- Yes, master."

_He looks scared, Koumyou thought. He tries to treasure each moment as though he might lose everything the next. But ironically, his anxiety only causes more discomfort than peace. Even the gods fall into such ignorance in the lower world, don't they?_

" Kouryuu."

" Yes, sir?"

_Ah, the chains of fate. How the mighty have fallen. But you are still young now. Only time can tell what your life will become, but I will try to shape it as much as I can, my divine charge._

" Do you know why we are here now?"

The boy looked at him , the violet eyes confused and sorrowful at the same time.

_Such conflict in his all order is born of chaos. No, scratch that. Order is highly overrated._

" It's a beautiful weather for a lesson, don't you think?"

The boy looked out into the scenic hills surrounding the monastery, even as a flock of birds took flight in the cerulean blue sky.

" It is beautiful, master."

" Let us not make beauty wait then, for it is fleeting. Pay attention, my child."

Author's notes: I'm guessing Koumyou, from his position as such a high monk surely had atleast an inkling of who his charge really is. Next chapter: MAJOR FLUFFY ANGST! YOU HAVE BEE N WARNED!

Oh, and Goku comes back into the picture, with sad results, as we all know from the episode….

Goku: You're such a jerk sometimes, Sanzo!

Sanzo: Don't' blame me! It's the writers fault! (Both glare at the author, who cringes)

Me: hey guys, this fanfic is according to canon, you know that, right? Right?

Both: HUMPH!


	5. Chapter 5

The words of his master echoed in Sanzo's mind like the recurring waves of the sea. He stared out into the dismal vista unseeingly as his mind filled with images of that afternoon. The gentle, rain –laden breeze, the chirping of the insects, the fresh mountain air, laden with the scents of pine and wildflowers.

He opened his mouth slightly, allowing the tear he hadn't realized had seeped out to fall on his tongue. He sucked his breath in as the salty taste saturated his tongue, his mind reeling with a potent mixture of pain, reservation and shame for being so weak.

He cursed out loud and flicked his cigarette down, grinding it out of existence viciously and lighting up another one. He sighed hoarsely as nicotine hit his system, inhaling deeply and striving to calm his racing emotions.

The door opened behind him and he jumped slightly. Goku chattered in, saying things that Sanzo didn't register over the siren whisper of that fateful afternoon in his mind. He looked out into the dismal evening, straining to remember again and block out the clatter of Goku behind him.

Suddenly he felt a warm hand on his forehead. Warmth, just like his master. So caring, so considerate, so wise, always there for him. Koumyou, he thought, as tears threatened to prickle his eyes again. And then Goku spoke, shattering the illusion.

'Sanzo, you okay? You don't seem to have a fever.'

And then it hit him. That hand was nothing like Koumyou's. It was the wrong size, the wrong texture, the wrong temperature, the wrong scent, and attached to a worthless monkey with a black hole for a stomach. A monkey who loved him with all his heart, but that didn't register in Sanzo's enraged mind as he slapped the hand away harshly.

'Sanzo!' Goku whispered, his voice betraying the hurt he felt, as though the expression on his face wasn't enough to know how he felt.

The wrong voice as well. Sanzo snarled in frustration, his hand sweeping away the everything on the table. Everything Goku had brought. Goku. Why was he even here, anyway? And why was Sanzo in this dingy room? Why wasn't he dead? Why wasn't he with whom mattered most- his master? Why-

'Sanzo.' Goku whispered again, eyes wide. 'What's wrong?'

You are, Sanzo wanted to say, but all that came out of his mouth was an angry growl. 'Get the hell out',he spat at the cowering boy on the floor.

And Goku did, his eyes beginning to wet as he choked, fighting back his tears and and rushing past Goyjo and Hakkai, who looked at him with shock.

Back in the room, lightning flashed, illuminating one angry monk and a can of peaches on the floor.

Author's notes: summimasen! Honto ni summimasen! I'll upload frequently from here on!

Next chapter spoiler: Goku meets a cocky war god and Sanzo begins to regret what he did.

PLEASE COMMENT! COMMENTS MAKE FOR FASTER UPLOADS! AFTER ALL, THERE'S NO POINT IN WRITING A STORY THAT NO ONE READS!


End file.
